Green Devil
by ThrillerGirl05
Summary: [One Shot] Kim has always wondered who the Evil Green Ranger is, but she doesn't know that he wants to make the Pink Ranger his...what happens when they meet up late one night? [DARK TommyxKim]


Disclaimer: I am not associated with Power Rangers at all!

Kimberly Hart quickly slipped out the front doors of the Angelgrove Gymnasium. She had volunteered there to teach younger classes of girls (with a couple of boys mixed in) as she was paid thirty bucks a class, and every dollar helps her every bit. This night had been a smooth, easy one. She had no homework and no dates, being she was single at the time. Every time she realized she had no date, she thought of that new kid, Tommy Oliver. He was pretty good looking…and she was willing to admit she did have the hots for him. I mean, how couldn't you? How can you not fall for the hot, smoldering, new kid, who was kind and shy despite his devilish looks?

Oh great…now thinking of the word "devil" she thought about the Green Ranger. Who was he? Why was he attacking her and her friends? He was obviously one of Rita's guinea pigs…was he even _human?_ If he was…did her _willingly_ join Rita? Was he just an average teen?

That thought gave her the chills, since that meant it could be _anyone_. His locker could be _next _to hers. He could have been _right behind _her in the halls. He could be in _all of her classes._

She shivered at the thought, walking down the sidewalk. It was so ridiculously ironic that her dad couldn't have picked her up. She had chosen to take up that job, so she had chosen to get there and back. She rolled her eyes, but the thought of the Green Ranger popped right back into her mind like a boomerang.

_Who is he?_

_Why does he follow Rita?_

_Why does he even want to hurt her and her friends?_

…_does he know who she REALLY is?_

She gasped as that question danced in her head, skidding to a stop in a streetlight that pierced through the usual 10:00 P.M. darkness.

"_Oh my God…what if he knows who I am?"_

She shook her head. Surely he couldn't, he kept their secret very, very well hidden. The only thing you could ever accuse them of is them having a "bad taste of fashion" being that they DO wear their Ranger Colors everyday, as symbolization. She hardly ever wore pink clothes, actually. Usually it was a small fragment of her outfit like pink shoes or a pink scrunchee in her hair or something.

But again, like that of a boomerang, the green ranger shot back into her mind.

She never told the other rangers about a little confrontation they had. When they were in a sparring fight with him, she went to sneak up on him. But as if he knew she was coming, he quickly spun around as she vulnerably dove in front of him. He quickly grabbed her arms and locked them behind her back, pulling her closer to himself.

"_You're so fun to toy with…Pink Ranger…I will surely enjoy making you mine…"_

He hissed that into her ear as she cried for him to let him go, struggling to get him off her. But thankfullyZack quickly came and kicked him in the back, throwing him off balanced but he quickly reacted and slashedZack across the chest, sparks flying all over the three. As the sparks fell along with Zack, she saw him staring at her. She could see his smirk through the tinted black and green mask.

And that thought scared her so much. He wants to kill her…he could at any time…but she could tell from the sadistic tone in his voice…her death would be…worse…

"Why is he doing this?" she sobbed, her gym bag dropping from her shoulders as he grabbed her head, straining her head and jogging her mind. "Why…why…"

"_Because…it's fun…"_

She gasped, her eyes widening like pupils being exposed to outright darkness.

And arm quickly shot at her, gripping her arm and lifting it up swiftly as a small cry tore from her mouth.

There had been an alleyway by the very streetlight she had been standing in the whole time.

All she could see was the white clad hand, which was gripping her arm hard enough to bruise. But she saw green consecutive diamonds on the end of the glove.

Green 

_They were **green**_.

The shadowy-figure stepped out of the alleyway, the light of from the street's lantern swallowing him.

_It was **him.**_

_**The Green Ranger.**_

"You…" Kim whispered in slight-rage. But she gasped. If he knew who she was…maybe she could manage to pull it off…"Who-Who are you? Let me go!"  
The Green Ranger chuckled, his shoulders moving up and down slightly and Kim's lower arm did as well.

"Do you think I'm THAT stupid?"

The chuckle turned into a harsh laugh. Kim swallowed, she was honestly hoping he WAS that stupid. But she grimaced slightly as his grip tightened further, definitely bruising it.

"Kimberly Hart…or should I say, the Pink Power Ranger?"

Her eyes widened further…he DID know who she was the whole time. But…but if he knew who she was…did he know who the rest of the Rangers were…?

Kimberly just stared. Not sure of how to react…or if shock had overcome her so much if she could even react…Kim just stared.

"I can see your fear," he hissed at her, his other arm gripping her other hand with snake-like quickness. He arched down lower to her, due to her small size. _"I love it…"_

Kim's mouth shut, which was opened from shock. Her eyes narrowed. "Let me go…" she said seriously with absolutely no fear in them. She had always been known to be the weaker Ranger…the one to kidnap…the girly, naïve, weak one…

The Green Ranger shook his head. "Now, now little Kimberly…you know I'm not that easy…"

Kim felt another wave of fear sweep over her.

He then quickly, and roughly gripped her arms even tighter, lifting them over her head and stretching them out. She screamed in slight pain.

"Why…WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" She yelled in between screams.

The Green Ranger laughed again. That seems to be his prime reaction. "I made a promise to you…" he suddenly flipped her over him, his strength enhanced in his Ranger Form. He got on one knee, each arm gripping one of her shoulders and pinning her to the ground. "I promised that I would make you _mine!_" he flipped her over quickly as he stood up. Kimberly screamed in pain once again as he stepped on her back hard. "Now, now…where should I begin with you?" he laughed, "So many, many choices…"

Kimberly shuddered as he spoke. She was so frightened…there was no one to help her as when he threw her she had landed deep in the alleyway. No one would find her there. The alleyways in Angelgrove formed one massive maze.

The Sword of Darkness then appeared in the Green Ranger's hand. He chuckled as Kim quickly felt her back turned bare. He had slashed through her pink t-shirt.

"Please…please don't do this!" She quickly pleaded.

He laughed, once again.

And there was a scream as he cut a small diagonal line on her back.

_Slash**SCREAM**_

_**SlashSCREAM**_

_**SLASHSCREAM**_

Kimberly cried out as her blood just started to

**D**  
**R  
****I****  
P**

Down her back. It felt as though one river of pain and blood and misery was flowing down her back and onto her shorts. The night-piercing screams had eventually died down into small sobs, but the Green Demon laughed and laughed, and his foot moved to her head, pushing her face into the dirty concrete.

He had slashed her back exactly for times in a special symbol.

It was to show his ownership over her.

It was a massive, dark-red bloody "G" that covered at least a quarter of her back.

He then crouched down; gently rolling her over seeing her bright red, tear streaked face. She closed her eyes as if to scream "THIS IS ALL A DREAM" but it wasn't. But through sniffles she managed to get out "Who…who ARE YOU?"

"Do you really, really feel you need to know this, little Kimberly?" he said sadistically.

There was no answer needed. "Hm hm hm hm hm…" he snickered as he held his Power Coin…and slowly his green and white uniform disappeared.

And over her didn't stand a devil. Not a demon. Not a monster.

_It was Tommy Oliver._

And Kimberly just let out a blood-curdling SCREAM.

"No…" she moaned as her screams faded. A sobtore fromher mouth. "How could it be you…why…no…why are you doing this Tommy?"

"Silence…" he said commandingly. He arched in towards her face. "You will not address me as that, I am your Master now. _I own you._ You will now do what _I say_. Understand, _little Kimberly_?"

"No…I'm not your little pet," she said weakly.

Tommy chuckled. "Still have some fight in you, I see…"

Kimberly then realized that the Sword of Darkness was still in Tommy's hands.

"And I see that you're nothing without your little friends protecting you…"

Kim's eyes widened. "What do you mean…?"

"They don't even care about you…they're tired of protecting you…" he scoffed.

"No…no…no!" she cried.

_Slash**SCREAM**_

"I am the only one that cares about you, Little Kimberly…"

**_SlashSCREAM_**

"And from now on…" his eyes glowed green along with the Sword of Darkness.

"You will do what I say!"

**SLASHSCREAM **

"Now…" he hissed got to one knees, looking into Kim's faint, delicate eyes.

"Please…please…please…" it seemed that those were the only words she had left. Her arms and back were covered with blood. She felt nothing but _pain_. But she felt herself _shiver_ as she felt his wet tongue slide up her cheek. He then gripped her chin slightly, lifting her head off the ground and forcing her to look into his cold, chilling eyes.

"Now…" he whispered again. He dropped her and her head dropped to the hard concrete limply. He then leaned in and started to kiss her ferociously. She tried to pull away, she could hardly even breathe. But she let out a small, muffled cried as he bit into her lips, blood spilling into both of the teen's mouths.

Finally, he released her as she gasped for breath, sobbing again. But she abruptly stopped.

"Now…who do you belong to?"

"To you, Master…" she said, and her eyes flashed green.

Tommy roared with laughter.

"Now you finally are mine, Little Kimberly."

And then he lifted her up, and in a green flash, they were gone.

OOOOOOOOOOO

**Omg! Did I just write that…with POWER RANGER characters? Oh man…I'm so messed up lol!**


End file.
